Why Does It Always Rain On Me
by Kakashiminded
Summary: SongFic Secara niy lagu ngingetin gue ma seseorang ketika dia berhenti siaran dari Prambors makanya gue bikin cerita ini berkaitan ma perasaan patah hati karena ditinggalkan eh ditolak deh hehehe :D...


**Disclaimer:** Everyone knows kalo **Sakuragi **adalah salah satu karakter komik **Slamdunk** yang dibikin ma **Takehiko Inoue** sensei :). Sedangkan gue cuma punya cinta untuk Hanamichi-ku seorang nyahahhaha XP. Kedua '**Why does it always rain on me'** hak ciptanya ada di **Travis**, salah satu band UK fave gw huhuy.

**Summary:** (SongFic) Secara niy lagu ngingetin gue ma seseorang ketika dia berhenti siaran dari Prambors makanya gue bikin cerita ini berkaitan ma perasaan patah hati karena ditinggalkan eh ditolak deh hehehe :D...

**Setting:** setelah dia sembuh n udah boleh maen basket lagi

**Keterangan **'...' pikiran

**Why does it always rain on me**

_I can't sleep tonight__, every body say everything is alright _

Sakuragi berjalan perlahan di bawah rerintikan air hujan yang turun meresapi setiap celah yang ada di muka bumi. Terkadang dia agak melompat untuk menghindari beberapa kubangan air yang ada di depannya.

Sejak pagi cuaca di kota Kanagawa memang sedang mendung, sepertinya hari ini matahari sedang malas untuk menunjukkan teriknya di kota ini.

_Still I cant close my eyes, __I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

Tampaknya hari ini sangat sesuai dengan keadaan Sakuragi yang baru saja mendapatkan penolakan untuk yang ke 51 kalinya setelah dia menyatakan cintanya ke Haruko.

'Dumped again, again and again, sebenarnya apa siyh yang salah dengan hidup gue,' dia mulai merutuki kehidupannya yang tidak pernah dihampiri oleh dewa cupid. Pengungkapan cinta yang telah dia siapkan selama setahun yang lalu hanya mendapat jawaban sepersekian detik yang sangat menyakitkan.

_Sunny days where have you gone__, I get the stranggest feeling you belong_

'Ternyata emang Haruko bukan buat gue,' dia menghela nafasnya yang terhembus diantara bulir bulir bening yang mulai bertambah volumenya.

_Why does it always rain on me, is it because I lied__ when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning I can't avoid the lightning_

Namun Sakuragi tetap berjalan tanpa payung atau apapun yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari air hujan. Tetapi dia tidak peduli karena perasaan sakit yang saat ini hinggap dihatinya lebih besar daripada sekedar basah karena air hujan. Hal itu kembali membuka memoria masa lalu yang masih membekas dihatinya.

'Ternyata Haruko sama aja kayak Aya… ato Mia, Andina (oops ini adalah salah satu cewek dari program pertukaran pelajar Indonesia loh huhuhu), Mirelle, Mika, Itsuki, Rei, Yoko… sama seperti semua cewek yang menolak gue,'

_I can't stand myself  
I'm being held up by invisible men_

_Still life on a shelf when  
I've got my mind on something else_

_Sunny days, oh where have you gone  
I get the strangest feeling you belong_

Padahal dia sudah merasa bahwa semuanya begitu sempurna karena pendekatan yang dia lakukan benar-benar sudah direncanakan dengan matang dan dalam waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat.

Sejak dia harus memasuki rumah sakit karena kecelakaan ketika pertandingan melawan Sannoh, hidupnya berubah 180 derajat.

Tidak ada lagi pertarungan yang penuh emosi dengan para berandal jalanan, bermain Pachinko sampai mesin itu mengeluarkan semua uang-uangnya, tetapi yang lebih dia sayangkan adalah...

Ketidakbisaan untuk mendengar suara Gym yang penuh dengan sorak-sorai penonton, Debat dengan Rukawa, Latihan dasar Basket dengan Ayako dan...

Teriakan semangat Haruko yang selalu memberikannya energi 100 kali lipat walaupun latihan yang dia jalani hampir sama dengan kerja rodi di neraka (a.k.a like Hell :D)

'Yeah, tapi dia juga gak cuman teriak buat gue doang tapi juga buat si Moron itu,' senyum sinis mengembang di wajahnya.

Si Moron a.k.a Rukawa saingan utamanya dalam hal basket dan juga mengenai Haruko. Ya karena Rukawa pula cewek itu menolak cintanya yang sudah bersemi sejak musim semi di awal dia menjalani harinya di Shohoku.

Tetapi karena kecelakaan itulah Haruko selalu mengirimi dia surat untuk mengabari perkembangan sekolah dan tentunya klub basket Shohoku. Hal ini menjadi secercah harapan bagi Sakuragi untuk lebih berusaha untuk menggapai hati Haruko. Namun dibalik semua itu dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat, tidak lebih dari itu.

_Why does it always rain on me, is it because I lied__ when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning I can't avoid the lightning_

'Kenapa gue bisa yakin kalo Haruko udah gak mungkin suka lagi ma dia, gue bener-bener bodoh seharusnya gue bisa ngebedain mana perasaan cinta atau sekedar sahabat, Arrgh,' Sakuragi menggelengkan kepalanya karena merasa pusing yang tiba-tiba datang karena pikirannya sendiri.

Hujan kemudian semakin deras membuat Sakuragi basah kuyup sampai-sampai pandangannya agak mengabur karena tetesan air yang jatuh di wajahnya. Udara dingin mulai merasuk membuat hatinya perlahan mendingin.

_Middle eight  
Oh where did the blue sky go?  
Oh why is it raining so?  
It's so cold_

_Why does it always rain on me, is it because I lied__ when I was seventeen?_

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shinning I can't avoid the lightning_

'God apakah selamanya gue akan hidup sendirian tanpa ada siapapun yang akan berada di samping gue, gue pengen banget ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintai gue dan mau berbagi suasana disaat kesenangan atau kejatuhan gue,'

_Oh where did the blue sky go? oh why is it raining so?  
It's so cold_

Seperti awan yang semakin lama menjadi kelam menutupi cahaya yang biasanya menyinari kehidupan yang ada di bawahnya, hati sakuragi pun terlihat seperti mati karena sama sekali tidak ada cahaya kasih sayang yang menghangatkan perjalanan hidupnya.

_Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining I can't avoid the lightning  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Why does it always rain on_

He is hopeless...

'Tetapi satu yang pasti gue nggak akan pernah berhenti bermain basket. Walaupun awalnya gue bermain karena Haruko yang mengajak gue untuk bergabung ke klub basket'

Mungkin keputusan Tuhan ada benarnya juga karena walau tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak untuk berbagi dia masih memiliki semangat untuk terus berprestasi di olahraga ini.

Tetapi tetap saja mengapa Hujan selalu turun kepada diri gue...


End file.
